


Vixx Drabbles

by hakyeonni



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 12,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakyeonni/pseuds/hakyeonni
Summary: a collection of prompt fills from my tumblr and curiouscat. most are nsfw. all are short, unbeta-d, and may be riddled with typos.





	1. neo; crossdressing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: _au where taekwoon crossdresses bc hakyeon asked pls_

"Can I look now?"

Sitting on the bed with his hands over his eyes got old about ten minutes ago, but Hakyeon knows that Taekwoon is putting in effort – a _lot_ of effort, really, because Hakyeon has never seen him blush as red as he did when the suggestion was made – and he's impatient. 

"No."

Hakyeon huffs, rubbing his eyes. "Come _on_ ," he teases, rocking back and forth. "I'm sure you look fine."

Silence. The sound of fabric being adjusted, the snap of elastic. Normally Hakyeon doesn't mind when Taekwoon gets all serious and quiet like this, but tonight it's so hard when he's faced with a wall of silence, and he has to hold himself back from saying something. He's still slightly in shock that Taekwoon had agreed to this, and is slightly scared of ruining it.

"Alright," Taekwoon says, voice barely above a whisper. "You can look."

Hakyeon's never moved as fast in his life as when he whips his hands away. In the low light of the bedroom, his eyes find Taekwoon immediately, standing at the foot of the bed, arms folded over his chest. It takes a moment for Hakyeon's brain to reconcile the image of Taekwoon, his face sullen, with what he's _wearing_ but when it hits him he finds it weirdly hard to breathe. Taekwoon has on a lacy black bra (trying to wriggle its way up his torso because the straps are too short), a black pleated miniskirt, and thigh high stockings held up by a suspender belt, the straps disappearing underneath the skirt. He hasn't put on shoes, and as Hakyeon's eyes travel the length of his body he can see Taekwoon's toes curling on the floorboards.

There's imagining what Taekwoon would look like, dressed like this, but then there's the reality – and it's so much better than anything Hakyeon's imagination could ever come up with. The stockings make Taekwoon's legs look even longer than they already are, and the skirt, sitting low on his hips, is so oddly sinful that Hakyeon has to swallow, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Taekwoon," he murmurs, but Taekwoon doesn't look up so he tries again, a bit louder. "Taek. Look at me."

Slowly, Taekwoon does, and even in the dim lighting Hakyeon can see the blush colouring his cheeks, which makes it all the more sweet. "You look beautiful."

Taekwoon cocks his head, like he doesn't quite believe what Hakyeon's telling him. His arms are still folded over his chest consciously, but Hakyeon pays that no mind and scoots forward on the bed to grab his hand and pull him close so he's kneeling on the bed. The skirt rides up some, and Hakyeon catches a flash of pale thigh and has to deliberately turn his eyes back to Taekwoon's face.

"I mean it," he says, perfectly seriously and reverently. "It suits you."

Rolling his eyes, Taekwoon ducks his head, but Hakyeon saw a hint of a smile on his lips before he did and knows he's won. "Come here," he murmurs, pulling Taekwoon onto him, his head spinning with the possibilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so these are a collection of prompt fills from my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/hakyeonni) and [tumblr](https://hakyeonni.tumblr.com) inboxes! curiouscat has a word limit so they're often pretty short, but thought I'd put them here to lump them all together :~)
> 
> enjoy!


	2. ravi/ken/n; kinky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: _idea: experimental haken introducing kinky but inexperienced wonshik to something fun_

Wonshik looks between Hakyeon and Jaehwan incredulously. The fact that they're both kneeling on the bed in front of him isn't intimidating; the expression on Jaehwan's face _is_ , and so is the strip of silk that Hakyeon's holding in his hands.

"You want to blindfold me?" he asks, again, even though he'd heard perfectly well the first time.

Hakyeon's advancing towards him before Jaehwan even starts speaking. "It's fun. Don't be such a debbie downer."

Wonshik turns his head in slight protest, but Hakyeon evades him easily and slips the fabric over his head, tying it in a tight knot. His first instinct is to blink furiously against the silk, but it of course does nothing. When Hakyeon moves away he realises he has no idea where they are unless they speak or move, and he has no idea how he feels about that. "A debbie downer? Hyung, if I can't see, how am I meant to –"

A hand claps over his mouth, and he assumes it's Hakyeon because he's within striking range and he hadn't felt Jaehwan move – but then there's someone whispering in his ear, someone who most definitely _isn't_ Hakyeon, and he shivers. "Shut up, Wonshik, and stop complaining."

"Alright," he mumbles from underneath Jaehwan's hand, and then sticks his tongue out just to be irritating. 

Hakyeon pinches him in the side gently, and he shies away violently, making hissing noises. He half expects another pinch to come, but there's nothing, and when he reaches out to feel around him he can't sense anything. He supposes he looks like an idiot, patting the mattress helplessly, and he's about to sit back on his haunches and rip the blindfold off when someone's hand cards through his hair and tugs, pulling his head back to expose his throat. Words are hard to form, suddenly, and it's just made worse someone's lips on his throat, pressing gentle open-mouthed kisses there, light and teasing. He gasps and reaches for the person – Hakyeon, he thinks, maybe Hakyeon kisses like this – but has his hand slapped away and it falls back to the mattress uselessly.

"Not complaining anymore?" Jaehwan murmurs in his ear, his voice low and sultry, and Wonshik shivers. 

"No." 

Hakyeon laughs, somewhere off to his right, and before Wonshik can even bristle someone's _kissing_ him, and he opens up automatically, gasping and reaching for them. It's hard to tell just through touch, but when he slips his hands underneath their t-shirt he thinks it's Jaehwan's broad back he's feeling – which means that Hakyeon's the one currently trailing a hand down his chest. It's completely and deliciously overwhelming, and he shudders involuntarily when Jaehwan pulls back, their foreheads resting together.

"It's not so bad, is it?" asks Hakyeon, his hand hovering somewhere above Wonshik's waistband now.

Shaking his head, Wonshik swallows. "No," he repeats, and wonders when he got so weak.


	3. leobin; blowjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: _write a leobin bj pls_

Taekwoon shouldn't look at home like this, on his knees between Hongbin's legs, but somehow he does, and that just makes it all the more hot. It's already hard to contain himself when Taekwoon has one long-fingered hand wrapped around Hongbin's thigh, his tongue licking sultry patterns up the inside of his leg – looking just makes it _worse_. Or better. Hongbin doesn't really know, finds it hard to think when Taekwoon is like this.

"Hyung," he breathes, and Taekwoon's eyes flick up to meet his. "Please."

They've been doing this for long enough that Taekwoon understands what Hongbin is really trying to say: _please stop teasing me and just suck my dick before I explode_. And Hongbin equally knows that the look in Taekwoon's eyes is a reply: _no_. It's evident in the way Taekwoon digs his nails in and nips at the skin of Hongbin's thigh, teasing touches meant to drive him wild. They _do_ drive him wild, and he doesn't know how much more of this he can take. Not like he really has a choice – Taekwoon hasn't given him permission to move.

"Are you going to be good?" Taekwoon breathes, his voice low and quiet, a purr in the still room air that sends a shiver down Hongbin's spine.

"Hyung, always," Hongbin groans, reaching out to wind his fingers in Taekwoon's hair, moaning as Taekwoon takes pity on him and closes his mouth around Hongbin's cock.

Hongbin wonders how long they can keep doing this, with Taekwoon always pushing him, always teasing, Hongbin trying to resist but ultimately falling prey to Taekwoon's long glances and sly touches. He's sure they'll get caught one day – it's not like they're subtle about it. Right now, though, with Taekwoon sucking his cock so _sinfully_ good, it's hard to care about all that. Right now, all he needs is _this_.


	4. navi; demonic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: _Write demon hakyeon luring Wonshik to hell_

Easy, easy. They're so easy to fool, mortals, so easy to lure in. Some you have to be gentle with – those are the ones who have usually just lost someone. Hakyeon can't stand the constant _tears_ – it's so dull. There are the ones that need a lot of convincing; those are just a lot of effort, more than Hakyeon can usually be bothered to put in. But sometimes you get lucky, and there's someone so desperate for something they'll do anything for it.

Like Wonshik, who's selling his soul to the devil for fame.

It's entirely clichéd, of course, and Hakyeon's seen it all before. The fact that this one's _pretty_ , and has arms that Hakyeon can't stop staring at, has nothing to do with it, of course. The ritual was performed, he burst out of the ground very dramatically, and now here they are, the contract about to be signed.

"How soon does it come into effect?" he murmurs, printing his name in bold letters where Hakyeon had told him to: KIM WONSHIK.

"Immediately," Hakyeon murmurs, taking a step closer, close enough to feel his warmth. "Well. You'll have to go to Hell for orientation. But after that, immediately."

Wonshik looks up at him, and whatever he sees in Hakyeon's eyes must seal the deal for him, because he turns back to the paper and signs it confidently, his signature elegant and loopy. The moment the quill leaves the paper it vanishes into thin air, and he takes a step back, startled, but Hakyeon feels a rush of energy fill him, his wings bursting free almost involuntarily.

"What... are those?" Wonshik murmurs, staring at them, but Hakyeon barely hears him. A fresh soul is always so _tempting_ , and now that he's got permission, there's nothing holding him back. "Why do you look like that?"

Hakyeon bares his teeth, and Wonshik goes pale. They're long fangs, by now, and he's sure his eyes are glowing red, but he just doesn't care anymore. "Didn't anyone tell you not to make a deal with the devil?" he growls, and grabs Wonshik's wrist before he can run very far. "There was a stipulation in your contract."

Wonshik's frozen as Hakyeon reels him in, but he manages to spit out, "what?"

Hakyeon grins lazily at him, brushing his hair back from his forehead, although it's _so_ hard to contain himself. "Oh, didn't you see it? Must have been in the fine print. It's not _that_ easy to sign your soul away, you know. There's consequences for every action." Wonshik doesn't say anything, but the fear's set in now, and Hakyeon breathes it in like oxygen, living for it. "You have to die first."

Wonshik doesn't struggle when Hakyeon sinks his teeth into his neck. Hakyeon doesn't know if he _can_. He doesn't really care either way.


	5. haken; honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: _haken and honey_

Hakyeon doesn't remember whose idea it was, now, to bust out the honey. It was probably Jaehwan's. It was also Jaehwan's staunch refusal to put clothes on that meant that _he_ had to slip out of the dorm and run to the nearest convenience store, wearing only a hoodie and his pyjama pants because he couldn't find his underwear (kicked clean across the room, probably). It also meant that he'd had to stand in front of the microwave while it heated up, hoping and praying that none of the others would wake up and ask him why the fuck he was microwaving honey at two in the morning.

It's so worth it, though, when he walks back into the room to see Jaehwan stretched out, his eyes closed, looking every bit a greek god in the dim lighting of the room. He stirs when Hakyeon comes back in, doesn't even bother to help as he struggles to undress himself while still holding the bowl of honey, just watches. Hakyeon doesn't mind. It's hotter that way.

"You're an asshole," he grumbles, dropping down on top of Jaehwan, his thighs bracketing Jaehwan's hips. "I can't believe I did this for _you_."

"I can't believe it either," Jaehwan replies easily, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "I thought you would have told me to – _oh_."

He's interrupted by Hakyeon tipping the bowl onto his stomach, a drizzle of warm honey hitting his skin and making him moan. Before Jaehwan can do anything, Hakyeon leans down and licks it up heinously slowly, looking him in the eyes the entire time, ensuring he gets the full effect. The sweetness of the honey on his tongue amplifies everything, and he feels like he's buzzing as he sits back up, licking his lips and noting that Jaehwan's hard underneath him.

"Your turn," Jaehwan breathes, and before Hakyeon can move Jaehwan's snatched the bowl from his hand and is wrestling him to the ground. In a matter of moments their positions are reversed, except Jaehwan's pinned Hakyeon's arms to his sides, and he can only struggle futilely as Jaehwan pours some honey on his chest. He only has a moment to appreciate the sensation of the warm stickiness on his skin before Jaehwan dives to lap at it, his tongue tracing patterns on Hakyeon's skin.

"Fuck," he moans, and Jaehwan smiles before kissing him. The sweetness is almost too much, combined with everything else, and Hakyeon whines. "Fuck."

"Worth it?" Jaehwan murmurs under his breath as he sticks a finger in the honey and brings it to Hakyeon's lips, watching as Hakyeon sucks on it eagerly.

"Definitely," Hakyeon replies around his finger, meaning it.


	6. ken; experimentation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: _can I get some crossdressing Ken please :)_

Smooth silk, snap of elastic, slide of stockings, _sin_. It's all he can think of as he gets dressed slowly, enjoying the process just as much as the end result, unable to contain his shivers. He doesn't know why he likes this so much, only that he _does_ , and he can't even be bothered to feel guilty about it anymore.

The others are all asleep, because he'd never do this when they were awake, wouldn't _dare_. He's even taken the precaution of locking himself in the bathroom, and although the harsh overhead lighting is hardly conductive to intimacy, he values his privacy more than the aesthetic for once. 

He takes his time, admiring himself shamelessly in the mirror after each step – garter belt, panties, bra, stockings, high heels. He's still not good at walking in them, but that's alright, he doesn't have to walk very far. This is just for himself, after all.

There's a moment where he regards himself in the mirror, head held high and eyes burning, and he feels so narcissistic that he realises he should be ashamed. He doesn't feel ashamed, though. He feels fucking _hot_ , looks it, too, and doesn't really care that he's admiring himself in the mirror at three in the morning when he's dressed in women's underwear. No, he thinks to himself as he curls a hand around his cock and lets his head fall back against the tiles, no, this is just perfect.


	7. navi; blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one doesn't really have a prompt I think I just went into a friend's inbox and wrote whatever the hell I was feeling at the time which turned out to be... vampire navi lol

"Good boy."

Wonshik quivers, but he can't do much else; his wrists are bound to the bed with a length of red silk (Hakyeon, of course, is all about theatrics), and he knows that to move is to be punished. So he just bites his lip, resisting the urge to strain against the restraints.

Hakyeon smiles dreamily. Wonshik knows that he gets like this when he's about to feed, all strange and otherwordly, like he's not quite there. Wonshik, for his part, couldn't be more present in the moment, especially when Hakyeon splays a hand on his ribs gently, just the softest of touches. "Do you like it when I touch you?" Hakyeon asks him, softly, looking down to lock eyes with Wonshik.

"Yes," Wonshik breathes, resisting the urge to look away. Hakyeon's dropped any pretence of appearing human now that it's just the two of them, and he looks completely demonic – red eyes, long fangs. This isn't the first time they've done this, but Wonshik still isn't used to it, doesn't know if he'll ever be.

"Good," Hakyeon repeats, shifting.

He's sitting on top of Wonshik, his thighs braced either side of the human's waist, and now he's drumming his hands along the lines of Wonshik's stomach, slowly, _teasingly_. Wonshik hates how Hakyeon gets like this, especially since he _knows_ he hasn't fed for a few weeks. He must be starving, but still he teases, tracing delicate lines along the planes of Wonshik's torso, swirling around his nipple, dipping into his collarbone. Wonshik would give anything to kiss him, despite the fangs and the weird eyes, but the silk around his wrists is tied tight with vampiric strength and, besides, if Hakyeon wants to tease him, then Hakyeon will tease him regardless of what Wonshik says.

But he decides to try anyway.

"Hakyeon," he begins, before remembering. "Hakyeon, _sir_. Bite me. Please."

Slowly, ever-so-slowly, he turns his head to the side, exposing the vein on his neck – the vein he _knows_ Hakyeon will be honed into. Again, he trembles with the anticipation, of the bite, of the _pleasure_ _,_ of the complete and utter high that he gets whenever Hakyeon sinks his fangs into his neck.

The bite that doesn't come.

"I'm a thousand years old," Hakyeon says, but all the warmth is gone from his voice as he drags his thumbnail down in a quick slash against Wonshik's neck, cutting him. "I can control myself. Can you?"

Wonshik shudders at the coppery smell of his own blood. He's become so attuned to Hakyeon's senses – one of those weird vampiric things that happens – that there's a tiny bit of bloodlust burning inside of him, bloodlust that would be multiplied tenfold for Hakyeon. On top of that, there's the burning need separate from that, the need for Hakyeon to feed from him, to drink his blood. He's not even ashamed in admitting he's an addict, now, when it's nothing but the truth.

"Please," he whimpers, clenching his fists so as not to move. "Please – just... Sir. Please..."

Hakyeon must be dying of thirst, but all he does is smear his fingers in the wound and brings them to Wonshik's lips, an implicit invitation.

Obediently, Wonshik sucks on his fingers, tasting the salt of his own blood and playing it up, moaning wantonly, as if he's a vampire himself. That must break something in Hakyeon, because he rips his fingers away to kiss Wonshik instead.

Every single time they kiss, Wonshik realises that nothing on earth can come close to Hakyeon ever again. And in this case Hakyeon's hunger is colouring everything as he licks desperately into Wonshik's mouth, tasting the remnants of blood that linger there. Not caring anymore, Wonshik strains desperately against the silk, wanting to touch Hakyeon more than anything.

"Sir –" is all he manages to get out before Hakyeon pulls back and bites him on the neck savagely, ripping and tearing at his flesh.

Oh, god, the pain hits him all at once, like a sledgehammer, an he cries out. But Hakyeon is strong, he's _so_ strong, and he laces his fingers through Wonshik's hair, holding him still. It's only a few more seconds before the venom starts flowing into him, and the pain disappears, replaced by a warm, fuzzy feeling in his head. Hakyeon is sucking obscenely at his neck, lapping up every drop, but Wonshik doesn't even care anymore. He probably wouldn't care if Hakyeon kept drinking until the end, either, when it feels _this_ fucking good, and he moans, bucking his hips upward helplessly.

"So good, aren't you, Wonshik?" Hakyeon mutters, his breath hot against Wonshik's neck.

Wonshik nods and closes his eyes, knowing that he's good, he's good, he's Hakyeon's best pet and that's all he'll ever be.


	8. chasang; handcuffs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: _Can I please get Chasang and handcuffs_

The worst part about being handcuffed to the bed, Sanghyuk realises, is that he's completely unable to touch Hakyeon. 

There's a lot of other shit things about it, too. Like the fact he's trussed up like a goddamn turkey, and that Hakyeon's done the bindings too tight for him to get out of, and that he's being not touched but _teased_... But by far the worst thing is how Hakyeon looks, poised above him, lithe and graceful and ever-so-frustratingly out of his reach. It's infuriating, and the angrier Sanghyuk gets the more amused Hakyeon seems, which just drives him more up the wall.

"Hyung," Sanghyuk says, but it comes across more desperate than he'd intended. Fuck. "Hyung. Come on."

Hakyeon cocks his head and trails one hand down the line of Sanghyuk's collarbone, dipping lower to tug at his nipple gently, making him hiss. "What do you mean?"

It's not very often that Hakyeon gets like this, all teasing touches and words that drip from his tongue, saccharine sweet but meaning so little. Most of the time what they have is frantic, rushed, quick fucks in the practice room when they're both sweaty and keyed up, or lazy, slow encounters in the dorm when the others aren't around and Sanghyuk sticks his hands down Hakyeon's pants when they're watching a movie. That's the way he _likes_ it – he doesn't like to be teased. God only knows why he'd said yes when Hakyeon pulled out the leather wrist cuffs. He'd half hoped that _Hakyeon_ would be the one bound to the bed right now.

"Touch me," he begs, not even ashamed that it's come to this. Not when Hakyeon's hand is swirling patterns on his hip, his belly, everywhere _but_ his cock, achingly hard and untouched. "Hyung, _please_."

In lieu of a response, Hakyeon leans down and kisses Sanghyuk, slowly and torturously and making him strain against the bindings. He yearns to grab Hakyeon's hair, to pull him in close, to feel their bodies moving against each other, but Hakyeon keeps careful distance, not letting him get close enough for that. "Patience is a virtue, Sanghyuk," Hakyeon mutters as he breaks the kiss, his eyes twinkling.

Sanghyuk doesn't miss that his chest is heaving, though, and notes the way he looks just a bit more desperate than usual. _Good_ , he thinks, and smirks knowingly at the older man. This is just as hard for Hakyeon as it is for him, and that in itself is satisfaction enough.


	9. hyuken; skype

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: _Ken putting on a show for Hyuk via webcam_

Sanghyuk had only stepped away from the computer for a second, but he should honestly have known better, by now, that it only takes Jaehwan a second to get away with mischief. Out of everything he could have expected, though, it was most certainly _not_ Jaehwan lounging in front of the camera completely naked, but that's what he's greeted with when he comes back, and he nearly chokes on his water.

"Hyung! What the fuck are you doing!" he squawks, clapping his hand over the screen and trying to ignore the fact that Jaehwan's fucking hard and has his cock out over Skype like it's no big deal.

"What? You're in another country, what am I meant to do?" Jaehwan says, his voice sounding exceptionally tinny though Sanghyuk's shitty laptop speakers.

Slowly moving his hand away from the screen, expecting to see Jaehwan's face – hoping to see his face – he flinches when he realises that no, Jaehwan still has the webcam pointed directly at his dick. "Um, not get naked on Skype. What if this is, like, leaked or something?"

"You worry too much," Jaehwan grumbles, and Sanghyuk _wants_ to look away as Jaehwan curls his hand around his dick loosely, he _does_ , because watching this will translate to encouragement in Jaehwan's mind. But yet here he is, agog in front of the screen like he's never seen a cock before. "Relax."

"Um," Sanghyuk says again, because his brain is beginning to shut down at the sight of Jaehwan slowly jerking himself off.

Jaehwan doesn't respond but instead picks up the pace, and Sanghyuk feels his mouth go dry. He'd been lying if he hadn't thought about this once or twice, but still, it feels so fucking illicit that his heart is pounding. Or maybe it's the little breathy moans that Jaehwan's emitting that's doing that. Maybe it's even the way he's rubbing his chest restlessly with his other hand, like he wants to _touch_ but all he has is himself. It's a feeling that Sanghyuk is all too familiar with, and he tries to ignore the way that all the blood in his body has rushed directly to his dick and he feels weirdly light-headed.

"Aren't you going to wine and dine me first?" he mumbles, a feeble attempt at a joke in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere, because the way this is going he doesn't see how he's going to be able to hold back from touching himself either. It doesn't work, though, because they're both past laughing now.

Jaehwan arches into his own hand and reaches down and moves the camera a bit so Sanghyuk can see his face, and _shit_ , the expression on there is nothing but pure lust, so potent that Sanghyuk makes a choked noise inadvertently, completely transfixed. Jaehwan _wants_ him, that much is evident, and the fact that there's this computer screen and thousands of miles separating them is going to drive him slowly insane. This isn't enough, not even for now, but it's all he's got and the look on Jaehwan's face promises _so ___much more than this when he gets back, and that just might make it all okay.


	10. hyuken; hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Ken getting fucked hard prerrty please_

Maybe it's a problem that the only way Jaehwan can get off properly is through rough sex. Maybe it's an even bigger problem that the only one who can scratch his itch so completely is Sanghyuk. Maybe he should have rethought this whole thing.

But then Sanghyuk's hand closes on his throat and squeezes, and Jaehwan gasps for air, and he realises that no, this is exactly where he needs to be. He loves getting fucked, and Sanghyuk loves fucking him, and that's all they need. Jaehwan never feels more complete then when Sanghyuk's cock is in him, but he can't be bothered to examine the ramifications of that, not when it feels so good.

"Hyung," Sanghyuk growls savagely, and Jaehwan can tell he's close – his hips are snapping into Jaehwan in an increasingly discordant manner. "You look so fucking good."

He loosens his hand, evidently to get a response out of Jaehwan, but Jaehwan can't really form words because the pleasure has taken over, now, and all he can do is drag his nails down Sanghyuk's back as he's fucked into the mattress, gasping for air. He wants to _touch_ , wants to come, but Sanghyuk hasn't told him he can so he just clings on, whining. The need is evident in his face because Sanghyuk smirks. "Do you want to come?"

Jaehwan bucks up underneath Sanghyuk, trying to get some friction on his cock, but Sanghyuk saw that coming and shoves him back down, wrapping a big hand around his throat again. Christ, how can he do this? How does he make Jaehwan come undone so easily? "That's not an answer," he gasps, and Jaehwan closes his eyes.

"Please," Jaehwan manages to get out, although the syllables are slurred. "Let me –"

Sanghyuk finishes for him, closing his other hand around Jaehwan's cock and stroking it once, twice. "Come?"

Jaehwan nearly fucking blacks out with the force of his orgasm, especially as Sanghyuk keeps fucking him through it, unrelenting and savage, just the way they both like it. All the world falls away to this, wherever he and Sanghyuk are touching, pinpricks of light and colour and _heat_ , and this is all he'll ever need, he knows, he knows.


	11. luck; werewolves

“Good hunt,” Sanghyuk says, panting.

His eyes are wide and his hair messy, as he always is when he comes back to human form. Taekwoon thinks he must look the same. He’s also lying, because it was an absolutely appalling hunt; Sanghyuk had bagged a rabbit and had refused to let Taekwoon share. He’d only gotten some because they’d fought for it, Taekwoon snapping rabidly at Sanghyuk’s throat until the younger whined and rolled over. He puts up a facade of snappy cheekiness but when push comes to shove Taekwoon has the power, always has.

“Shut up,” Taekwoon growls, and pushes open the door to the pack’s house.

Well. By the pack he means he and Sanghyuk, since they’re the only two left. But it’s home, nestled among the woods where they hunt, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Hyung,” Sanghyuk whines, trotting along behind Taekwoon, not quite nipping at his heels but close to it. “I’m hungry. Can you cook something?”

That snaps Taekwoon’s patience, and he whirls around and grabs Sanghyuk by the bicep, hating how they’re the same height now. Even Sanghyuk’s slate grey wolf is starting to catch up to Taekwoon’s black one in size, which would be worrying if Sanghyuk didn’t know his place. “Stop whining,” he growls, pulling Sanghyuk into him. “You’re an adult. Make your own damn food.”

Sanghyuk’s eyes flick between Taekwoon’s eyes and his lips before he pushes in for a kiss, insistent and stubborn. Ordinarily Taekwoon would push him away, but so soon after the change back to human form he’s still got adrenaline rushing through his veins – not to mention they’re both still naked, which just excites him even more. He curls his hand in Sanghyuk’s hair and tugs, gently, feeling Sanghyuk’s hands tighten on his hips as he tries to whine. “Are you going to be good?” he breathes, kissing his way down Sanghyuk’s neck.

“If you make me,” Sanghyuk mutters, and moans when Taekwoon bites him on the collarbone.

“Brat.”


	12. hyukvi; agastopia

It’s an innocent gesture, Wonshik’s sure. Sanghyuk laughs at something that Jaehwan says and his hand falls on Wonshik’s thigh as he doubles over, nearly falling off his stool.

Oh, _shit_. They’re filming a v-app, and they’re live, so Wonshik can’t do anything more than stare at Sanghyuk’s hand on his thigh. It’s so big it’s nearly wrapping around it, and when Wonshik looks up and catches his eye Sanghyuk _squeezes_ and Wonshik nearly topples off his stool himself. Holy shit. Breathe. Sanghyuk can’t know about Wonshik’s monumental crush on him, he doesn’t, surely, he _can’t._

//

They were all so exhausted that they had legitimately drawn short straws to figure out who was making dinner – or rather they’d used an app on Taekwoon’s phone, which was basically the same thing. Sanghyuk had gotten the shortest straw, and everyone had groaned. There was a good chance they’d be getting poisoned, tonight, not out of malice (although who knows with Sanghyuk) but just out of generally shitty cooking. The others all filter off to do their own thing but Wonshik sticks around, watching Sanghyuk chop up a whole head of lettuce silently.

“Hyung?” Sanghyuk says, catching Wonshik’s eyes. “You’ve been weird lately.”

Wonshik freezes, a grin plastered on his face. He should known Sanghyuk would pick up on the way Wonshik’s been staring at him… and his hands. He plays the fool sometimes but he’s incredibly cluey, and he should have _known_. Instead he just shrugs, although his shoulders are stiff, and says through gritted teeth, “weird? Weird how?”

In lieu of an answer, Sanghyuk drops the knife on the chopping board and licks a stripe up his hand, catching a drop of water that had been running towards his wrist. Wonshik’s reaction should be to chastise him for being gross and reminding him that hygiene is important when making food that they’re going to eat, because they have schedules the next day and can’t be laid off with food poisoning… But instead his mouth waters and he wants to trace that exact same path with his own tongue.

He can feel Sanghyuk’s eyes on him and knows that he’s watching the blush creeping up Wonshik’s neck. So instead of standing there and copping the weight of that stare he pushes off the bench, whirls around, and stalks to the bedroom they both share, kicking the door shut behind him.

He doesn’t even get to make it to the bed, though. Sanghyuk follows him and grabs him, whirling him and pushing him up against the wall to kiss him, rough and bossy and insistent, putting his hands all over Wonshik’s belly, his arms, the dip of his hip. Wonshik wants to question it, but at the same time he doesn’t, and when Sanghyuk grabs his chin and angles his head he nearly keels over with the feel of Sanghyuk’s soft hands on his jaw.

“You’re way too easy to read, hyung,” Sanghyuk murmurs softly into Wonshik’s ear.


	13. hyuken; exo

“I can’t believe you dragged me out here,” Jaehwan whines.

Sanghyuk doesn’t even reply. He’s too involved in dancing, in hitting the movements _just right_ , and he probably couldn’t hear Jaehwan over the sounds of EXO’s _Monster_ blasting through the speakers, anyway. He’d agreed to come with Sanghyuk because none of the others would – not even Hakyeon, who had just rolled his eyes and said he was sick of seeing the inside of the practice room – and also because it gave him a great opportunity to stare at Sanghyuk’s thighs, because he is wearing shorts. Not to mention he _is_ trying to improve his own dancing as of late, but Sanghyuk has more energy than he knows what to do with and Jaehwan can’t be bothered to keep up.

The song ends, and there’s a brief few seconds of peace where Sanghyuk catches Jaehwan’s eyes through the mirror and grins at him, but then it starts all over again. Jaehwan has nothing against EXO, really, but he’s honestly fucking sick of this song. Hauling himself off the bench, he automatically falls into step behind Sanghyuk, although his movements are noticeably less polished and sharp. He’s not a terrible dancer, but it’s easy to get outshined when he’s put next to Hakyeon and Wonshik. He follows Sanghyuk’s movements somewhat halfheartedly before taking advantage of one of the steps and sliding his arms around Sanghyuk’s waist, tugging him close.

“You let me come with you but you’ve ignored me the whole time,” he whines directly into Sanghyuk’s ear.

Sanghyuk turns and cards his hand through Jaehwan’s hair, a small smile on his face. “I’m sorry, hyung. I just really wanted to get this choreo down.”

“It’s not even our own. Fuck EXO,” Jaehwan replies, pouting.

That makes Sanghyuk raise an eyebrow, right as Jongin sings _I’ll go into your heart_. “Really? I mean, if that’s your thing…”

“Don’t be gross,” Jaehwan scolds, wrinkling his nose.

Leaning forward, Sanghyuk brushes the softest of kisses against Jaehwan’s forehead, before pushing him gently away. “One more time, yeah? Then we’ll go home.”

Stalking back to his seat, Jaehwan flops down on it and rolls his eyes theatrically. “Fine. But you’re sleeping in my bed tonight. Sorry, I don’t make the rules.”

Sanghyuk, though, is already dancing again, his face a mask of concentration, and Jaehwan resists the urge to throw something at his head.


	14. n/hyuk/ken; space vampires

“I cannot believe this was your idea,” Jaehwan hisses.

Sanghyuk gulps. It _had_ been his idea for their next comeback to be space vampire themed. Which means they are currently all standing in front of a huge moon backdrop, stupid itchy contacts in, preparing for another run-through of the song. They’ve been here for four hours already, and Sanghyuk can tell the others are getting sick of it. This isn’t exactly what he imagined – he didn’t expect they’d all have to go shirtless and stare forlornly out of a porthole, for starters, and he wanted _fangs_  – so it’s not like he’s enjoying himself, either.

“I blame _Twilight_ ,” Hakyeon sniggers from in front of Sanghyuk.

Taking advantage of where he is, Sanghyuk kicks Hakyeon on the ass, making him jump and leap forward. He doesn’t get to gloat for long, though, because Jaehwan leaps on his back in revenge, making him stagger forward, crashing into Hakyeon and sending them all tumbling to the floor. The other three look down at them, their eyebrows raised, especially as Hakyeon reaches over to dig his fingers into Sanghyuk’s waist, making him writhe, accidentally kneeing Jaehwan in the stomach. They have reason to be worried, sort of; normally their wrestling fits end up with someone or everyone getting naked and things escalate from here. That’s obviously not going to happen here, with the director looking at them like he’s dealing with ten-year-olds and not a respected idol group, but the pure physicality is still there and Sanghyuk feels himself beginning to sweat as Hakyeon wraps his arms around him and pulls him backwards as he kicks out in protest.

“Fucking space vampires!” Jaehwan roars, leaping on Sanghyuk and tugging up his shirt to tickle him, taking advantage of the fact that Hakyeon has his arms pinned.

It takes another ten minutes for Wonshik and Taekwoon to pry them away from each other, Hongbin standing on the side and being utterly useless because he can’t stop laughing. By the time everyone is on their feet again, Sanghyuk looks like he’s been through a battle zone and Jaehwan’s makeup is smudged all down his face. Somehow only Hakyeon escaped unscathed, and he raises a haughty eyebrow as the other two are carted off to makeup to get fixed.

“I’ll get you both back for this,” Sanghyuk hisses, reaching for Jaehwan only to have his hand slapped by the coordi noona.  
  
Jaehwan just winks at him, and Sanghyuk swears his heart skips a beat.


	15. ken; bukkake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry

“So, can I touch you?” Jaehwan asks.

Perhaps Jaehwan should be concerned that he’s kneeling on the floor in front of the other five, who are naked and hard, but in all honesty it’s not the weirdest thing he’s done. It’s up there, sure, but it doesn’t take the top spot. He’s a hopeless slut, especially for his bandmates, and he’ll try anything, which is why he’d suggested they all jack off onto him after he’d seen some particularly interesting porn the other day. He hadn’t expected them to bite, but after a moment of silence Sanghyuk had shrugged and said ‘why not?’ and the others had followed his lead. Which is where they are now, Jaehwan blinking up at them underneath his eyelashes.

“Unless you have five hands, I don’t think that’s very fair,” Wonshik points out, narrowing his eyes and reaching out to run his hand through Jaehwan’s hair, tipping his head back. One of the others makes a noise at Jaehwan’s throat being exposed at like that – probably Taekwoon, he likes that – but Jaehwan just glares up at Wonshik.

“If you’re going to be like that I’ll only touch my favourites,” Jaehwan replies, reaching blindly off to his right and finding someone’s cock. Probably Hakyeon’s –  _definitely_ Hakyeon’s. “And that’s not you.”

That’s a lie. He loves them all in their different ways. Wonshik is sinfully good at sucking dick. Taekwoon looks gorgeous when he comes undone, sweaty and red-faced, begging for more as Jaehwan teases him. Sanghyuk is pure physicality, throwing Jaehwan around and abusing the size difference. Hakyeon is smooth and sensual, his touches like water on Jaehwan’s skin, undoing the threads of who he is so gently. Hongbin is just filthy, and says the dirtiest things that makes Jaehwan’s skin crawl but leaves him wanting more at the same time. He doesn’t even feel offended when Hakyeon slaps his hand away, a chastisement.

“If we’re going to do this,” Hakyeon says, which is a moot point because they _are_ doing this, they’re all jacking off in Jaehwan’s general direction, “at least be fair.”

Jaehwan groans but does as he’s told, adjusting his position slightly and closing his eyes. All he can hear is the sound of skin on skin, and the little grunts and breaths that he can read so easily. It should be awkward, really, but it’s not, and when he looks up at them he feels so special to be in the middle of this. He’s special enough that the others are all doing this for him, even Taekwoon, who is particularly shy about these kinds of things – not that that’s stopping him, and when Jaehwan meets his eyes he shivers. “Isn’t this awkward?” he jokes, because cracking jokes is all he can do in such a ridiculous – and hot – situation. “All that _noise_ …”

“Could we like, put on some music or something?” Wonshik grunts. Sanghyuk barks a laugh, and Hakyeon snorts.

Jaehwan blinks at him. “Why do you need music? I’m right here. I’ll sing for you. _It’s just a fantasy –”_

He doesn’t get very far before someone – either Hongbin or Sanghyuk, he can’t see – pulls on his hair from behind, and he moans at the sensation automatically, a shiver going down his spine. That moan must push Wonshik over the edge (although Jaehwan doesn’t even realise he was close) because, with a stifled groan, he steps forward and comes into Jaehwan’s hair and on his forehead, deliberately keeping clear of his eyes because he knows Jaehwan hates that. A small thrill of excitement runs up Jaehwan’s spine at that and he licks Wonshik’s cock clean for him, looking up at him through his eyelashes and smiling as Wonshik closes his eyes.

“One minute wonder,” Sanghyuk sniggers.

Hakyeon tuts. “It’s not a competition.”

With Sanghyuk, though, it always is. Jaehwan waits patiently and doesn’t move, closing his eyes and just listening and being in the moment, until Hongbin comes on his head and shoulders with a moan, a few minutes after Wonshik. Hakyeon follows after that, digging his nails into Jaehwan’s shoulder as Jaehwan opens his mouth, tipping his head back so Jaehwan can see the outline of his throat. He’d suggested this on a whim, really, but now he’s covered in come he’s actually finding it _hot_. Interesting. The only two left standing are Taekwoon and Sanghyuk, now, and they’ve moved so they’re standing on either side of Jaehwan. Taekwoon has his eyes closed, his hand moving over his cock so fast it’s like a blur, but Sanghyuk is boring a hole in Jaehwan with his gaze. Now _this_ is interesting; Taekwoon and Sanghyuk are fiercely, intensely competitive, and sometimes a fire burns so bright between them that Jaehwan is surprised they haven’t fucked yet. There’s definitely a tension, silent as it is, as they quickly bring themselves closer to orgasm. Jaehwan sits and waits patiently, not minding who comes first but interested to see. He can sense that Hakyeon’s watching, too, but the other two have wandered off. Probably to shower.

In the end it’s Taekwoon who comes first, his knees wobbling and nearly giving way underneath him as he comes on Jaehwan’s face. Sanghyuk doesn’t say anything as he comes a minute later, but there’s a smirk all over his face, and Jaehwan knows it’s not just because of him. He needs to get up and shower, too, but for a moment he stays where he is with his eyes closed, dripping in come, enjoying the sensation.


	16. neo; shibari

"Oh, Jesus," Hakyeon breathes.

Taekwoon struggles, but the rope is done up so tightly that he can barely move, and turns his head to the side. "What? What did you do?"

"Nothing. You just look... really good." Hakyeon is perfectly aware that his voice is wobbly, but it's kind of hard to sound together when he's falling apart. The brown of the rope against the pale of Taekwoon's skin is a shocking, beautiful sight, and he longs to take a picture although he knows Taekwoon would actually murder him if he did that. He has to be content with looking, and touching, for now.

The euphoria is written all over Taekwoon's face as he tests the bonds of the ropes again; Hakyeon had read about that, 'rope drunk' they called it, and it's pretty clear Taekwoon is in the midst of it. He looks dopey, high, and when Hakyeon bends over to kiss him he moans against Hakyeon's lips softly, straining.

"Touch me," Taekwoon begs, and Hakyeon's knees damn near give way under him at how breathy and needy he sounds. "Please, Hakyeon, _please_."

"Since you insist," Hakyeon replies dryly, rolling his eyes theatrically but reaching for Taekwoon regardless. How can he refuse, when Taekwoon looks like _that_ and sounds like heaven?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not dead! took a small hiatus to work on things but i'm back now <3


	17. rabin; new year's resolutions

It takes Hongbin seven drinks to get up the courage to make his way over to Wonshik's studio to fulfil his New Year's resolution. He regrets every single drop of those seven drinks, though, as he sways gently in the back of the taxi and tries not to moan. The taxi driver is staring him down through the rearview mirror, and Hongbin can tell he's worried about him being sick. He has other things to worry about, though, like how to say what he's going to say, and how Wonshik's going to react.

Of course, all the lines he's repeated in his head drain away when Wonshik opens the door, looking gorgeous in nothing but a ratty pair of tracksuit pants and an oversized t-shirt. He seems mildly surprised to see Hongbin there, but his surprise turns into something sharp when he catches a whiff of the alcohol smell seeping through his pores. "Hongbin? What's up?"

"You need to suck my dick," Hongbin blurts, but then winces. That's not what he wanted to say at _all_.

"What?" Wonshik laughs, swinging the door open a little wider so Hongbin can traipse inside. His laughing ceases, though, when he realises that Hongbin is being perfectly, miserably serious. "Wait, what?"

"My New Year's resolution," Hongbin explains, sitting down on the sofa and looking up at Wonshik. "This is it. You. Sucking my dick."

Wonshik runs a hand through his hair exasperatedly. "Um. You're going to have to explain a bit further. I'm not following."

"I want you," Hongbin says slowly, "to suck my dick. And maybe I can suck your dick in return. I want _you_. And my New Year's resolution was to say that."

Hongbin can see the cogs turning in Wonshik's head, and for a moment he thinks he's about to be thrown out. But then Wonshik crosses the floor to sink onto his knees between Hongbin's legs, his eyebrow raised, and his breath hitches in his throat. "The only problem I have is that it's not exactly New Years, so you're cheating," Wonshik points out, wrapping his hands around Hongbin's thighs.

"Um," Hongbin replies, his voice squeaking up an octave as Wonshik rests his head on his thigh, mouthing there through the fabric of his jeans. "I – the early bird gets the worm?" he offers weakly.

Wonshik chuckles, a deep, hearty sound that Hongbin feels rather than hears. "Apparently so."


	18. keo; skyrim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: skyrim au where the dragonborn is heavy armoured warrior taekwoon who's afraid of draugr and jaehwan is the annoying clingy super destructive destruction mage

"You can't be serious!"

At least that's what Taekwoon thinks Jaehwan says. He's too busy running full-tilt the other way to pay attention to the nuances of conversation. Heavy armour is great for when you're battling dragons (aka Taekwoon's _job_ ), but not so great when you're sprinting for your life from draugr, which are the most terrifying things he has ever seen in his life.

Jaehwan catches up to him at the mouth to the dungeon, and picks up Taekwoon's sword, which he had apparently dropped on his mad dash away from the horrid ancient zombies. "What the hell was that?" he asks, his fingers twitching. Taekwoon can tell he wants to jab him in the ribs but can't because of the armour. "You can't be afraid of _draugr_. You're the Dragonborn, for fuck's sake! You eat dragon's souls!"

"I don't eat them," Taekwoon replies, drawing himself up to his full height and frowning at Jaehwan. "I absorb them."

"Oh, pardon me," Jaehwan snipes, rolling his eyes. "I finished them all off for you, by the way. It wasn't particularly hard. They burn very easily, you know."

Jaehwan's always been the type to play a little hard and fast with his magic, so Taekwoon just sniffs when flames start to crackle in the palms of Jaehwan's hands. The only magic he can wield is his Shouts, and they cause enough trouble as it is; he doesn't want to think about what sort of destruction he would be able to cause if he could light himself on fire, or shoot electricity out of his hands. "That's good to know. But I think I can do without that new Word. I think it's time for me to go home."

Before he can move, though, Jaehwan shakes his head and grabs him by the wrist, dragging him back down the hallway towards the draugr. Or their remains. "Nuh-uh. You wanna be able to set things on fire, don't you? What's the point of only knowing _Yol Toor_ when you can know _Yol Toor Shul?_ "

They make their way through the rest of the dungeon, Taekwoon reluctantly and Jaehwan having enough enthusiasm for the both of them. The way is thankfully clear of more draugr, right up until they entire the main cavern of the dungeon. Taekwoon can hear the whispering noises that tug at his very soul, the indication that a Word Wall is nearby, but before he can even make his way over to it a draugr appears in front of them, looming huge. Not just any draugr, though; this one has a fucking c _rown_  and when Taekwoon makes a half-hearted swipe at it it responds by shouting _Zun Haal Viik_ at him and his weapon goes flying out of his hands.

"What the hell!" he squeaks. Jaehwan, off to his right, is blasting it with a steady stream of flames, which doesn't seem to be slowing it down much. "It can Shout!"

"So can you!" Jaehwan replies.

That's not much good when he's hyperventilating out of fear, though, and can't even remember his own name let alone any of the dragon Words he knows. In fact, he can't do anything except stand there and gape as the draugr king, or lord, or whatever makes its way towards him. He doesn’t even notice Jaehwan sneaking up behind him – but he does notice when Jaehwan roars in his ear, scaring the shit out of him. His body reacts instinctually, before he can even think, and he Fus Ro Dah’s the draugr clear across the room. It slams into the Word Wall and slumps to the ground, dead – or as dead as something undead can get – but Taekwoon is too busy turning around and reaching for Jaehwan to pay attention to that.

“Bastard!” he shouts, but Jaehwan is too agile, and ducks out of his grasp. “You scared me!”

“It worked, didn’t it?” Jaehwan replies from over Taekwoon’s shoulder.

“Don’t make me shout you into oblivion,” he replies glumly as he climbs the stairs to the Word Wall. “Because I will.”

“Nah,” Jaehwan says, leaning on the word wall and watching as Taekwoon absorbs the knowledge of the language that’s written there. “You love me too much.”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Taekwoon shoots back, but he’s grinning as they make their way back to the front of the dungeon.


	19. luck; thighs

"So pretty," Sanghyuk murmurs under his breath.

He's nosing at Taekwoon's thigh, cheek pressed up against the lace, one hand sliding up to splay on Taekwoon's belly just above the garter belt. He's so big, Taekwoon realises faintly, and not for the first time. It's so easy for him to push Taekwoon around. Most of the time Taekwoon lets him.

"You're not so bad yourself," Taekwoon manages to reply, but his voice is a little hoarse.

Sanghyuk's eyes flick up to meet his, and a shiver runs down Taekwoon's spine at the look on his face. He's always worn his emotions on his sleeve, and the lust that's written there is as clear as day, unfiltered and pure. Before he can say something—something stupid, like _please fuck me already, you made me get all prettied up for you and now you're not_ doing _anything_ —Sanghyuk turns his face back and bites Taekwoon's thigh, hard enough that he'll have a mark tomorrow. He whines and jerks, but Sanghyuk is grinning. It's not genuine; Taekwoon loves the pain. They both know this. It's part of the reason why they fit together so well.

"So pretty," Sanghyuk mutters again, licking a stripe up Taekwoon's thigh. His saliva glistens in the low light, and Taekwoon grits his teeth. "Hyung."

The words mean nothing. Taekwoon wants touches. "Sanghyuk," he warns, but there's a pleading note there too, and Sanghyuk smirks.

"Hyung," he sighs, and shifts up so he's mouthing at Taekwoon's cock, straining at the fabric of the pretty lace panties he'd picked out.

Taekwoon winds his fingers in the sheets and moans without abandon, not caring that it gives Sanghyuk the satisfaction, not caring about anything at all except the feeling of his mouth.


	20. haken; dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt. what if hakyeon was an unassuming and quiet office worker in daylight and hot, stunning, charming and gorgeous dancer in nightclub in night (just dancer lol), any pairing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the temptation to make hakyeon a full blown stripper was Too Real

"Heading out, Hakyeon?"

It's the girl in the cube next to him, the one who smiles at him when he walks in every morning, and this time she's peeking above the barricade, eyes bright. Hakyeon has noticed the way her eyes follow him across the office, but the interest isn't reciprocated, even though she's pretty enough. She just lacks the required parts. "Yeah," he says, and adjusts his grip on his bag. "See you on Monday."

It's the most he's said to anyone all day, and when he nods at her and heads for the exit he feels the stress of the work week begin to slip off his shoulders. It's late—he usually works past eight or nine on a Friday—and so he can head straight to the club, not having to bother with going home first. It's nice when it works out like that.

His mind is a million miles away as he catches the bus across the city to the club, daydreaming about everything and nothing in particular. When he gets there he heads into the back immediately, sinking into the chair in front of his favourite vanity and starting his stretches. Perhaps it's absurd that he leaves one workplace to go straight to another, but this—this isn't work. This is _fun_.

"There's a crowd out there already," one of the other dancers says as he comes back inside. Hakyeon turns to see that it's Ravi, as he calls himself, black and red eyeshadow smudged all around his eyes. He brightens the moment he sees Hakyeon and bounds over to the vanity. In the low light of the room Hakyeon can see he's slathered his (admittedly beautifully sculpted) chest in oil. "N hyung! Are you ready to make a killing tonight?"

Hakyeon had never thought his life would amount to this—working in an office for one of the richest companies in the country during the day, being essentially a dancing piece of furniture for one of the most exclusive clubs in the city during the night—but he certainly isn't complaining. He gets dressed quickly in their standard uniform of tight-fitting slacks (nothing else) and does his makeup before heading back outside with Ravi.

Just as he'd said, there _is_  a crowd here tonight. How fascinating. They are all filthy rich, of course, but a different kind of rich to the opulence he normally sees; businessmen visiting from Busan or Daegu, he'd say. They're certainly not Seoul natives. "Judging again?" Ravi mutters in his ear from behind him before smacking him playfully on the ass. "Come on, let's get to work."

Saying he's a pole dancer would cheapen what he does, but that's essentially it—he dances on the poles, he dances on the floor, he dances privately if requested, but it's not like that. All he does is dance. No one ever touches him, and he doesn't ever touch them. It's not stripping, since he keeps his clothes on. That's what he tells himself, anyway; just because no one touches him doesn't mean he doesn't see them with their hands down their pants when they watch him, and it's this illicit dirtiness that has him coming back for more, every time. As much as he loves the glitz and glamour he loves the grittiness, too; it feeds some base side of his soul he never acknowledges.

He dances for a while before he catches the eye of a man sitting in one of the seats below, watching him with an even gaze. His suit is finely tailored and measured to fit the lines of his body perfectly; he's wearing lots of beautiful thin rings, some with jewels on them that fit the eye. As he sits back, he brings a cigar to his lips, and Hakyeon watches with heavy-lidded eyes as the man wraps his lips—christ, those _lips_ —around it and inhales. The smoke curls lazily out of his mouth and before he can even stop himself he's slipping off the pole to sit next to the man, reaching for the cigar with hands he tells himself aren't trembling.

"N," he says via way of introduction as he inhales the cigar and holds the smoke in his mouth. It's the taste of old money, perhaps not acquired by the most legitimate of means, and it's the sweetest thing he's ever tasted.

"Jaehwan," the man says, leaning forward with a smirk on his face. His eyes are on Hakyeon's lips, wrapped around the cigar, and Hakyeon doesn't have to be a mind reader to know he's thinking about Hakyeon's lips wrapped around something else. "What... other services do you offer?"

Hakyeon takes another inhale of the cigar and regards Jaehwan evenly. This is a man used to getting what he wants. "Private dances," he says, and watches as Jaehwan's eyes light up. "But it's not like that. I won't touch you. You won't touch me."

"Ah, of course," Jaehwan replies, and takes the cigar from Hakyeon. His fingers brush Hakyeon's lips intentionally, and they both shiver. "You're too high class for that."

Hakyeon can't tell whether he's referring to him or the venue itself, but he just nods in lieu of starting a debate. He can't tell how many times he's had this discussion over and over with clients; it gets tiresome after a while, but for once, he isn't bored. There's something about Jaehwan that's intriguing, deliciously so; he radiates power and control, and that's something Hakyeon likes. Slipping a hand in the pocket of his pants, he pulls out a card—ones he'd had made for this exact purpose—and presses it into Jaehwan's hands, folding his fingers over it. "I finish at five," he purrs, licking his lips and watching Jaehwan swallow. "Will you still be around?"

Jaehwan rubs his thumb over the embossed letters on the card—it just says _N_  and has his phone number underneath—and smiles. "For you? Of course."


	21. keo; titanic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh so one night I wanted to use a wordcounter for something and I logged into an online one I used to use a lot and it remembered the text I last pasted in there and it was this??? AND I DONT REMEMBER WRITING IT???? why did I write this? when?? who the fuck knows. but anyway, keo watch titanic and things get gay
> 
> edit: i searched my history and on the 14th of august it came up with me googling titanic quotes and looking at the imdb page so I guess it was then but I still don't remember it LMAOOO

"Promise me now, Rose, and never let go of that promise," Jaehwan whispers.

Taekwoon isn't particularly surprised that Jaehwan has this dialogue memorised, but he is surprised to hear a sniffle, and when he turns his head to the side he's equally as surprised to see that Jaehwan's cheeks are wet. It's not like he'd objected to Jaehwan's choice of movie, but now he thinks maybe he should have.

"Are you alright?" he whispers, shifting on the lounge and feeling vaguely uncomfortable.

He doesn't know where the others are—hiding, apparently, since they'd made themselves scarce the moment they'd heard the intro strains of _My Heart Will Go On_ —but he wishes someone was here to deal with this. He's not very good with crying people, and he's especially not very good with crying Jaehwan, who likes to sob and snot a lot. So when Jaehwan trains his eyes on Taekwoon and pouts, looking like a kicked puppy, Taekwoon feels his stomach do a flip and blinks in surprise. "She said she'd never let go, but she let go! What's the point of that promise?"

"It wasn't a _literal_ promise," Taekwoon points out. On the screen, Leonardo DiCaprio is starting to freeze. "He wanted her to promise that she'd live, not physically never let go of him."

"But—but—it's so sad!" Jaehwan wails, and with a sob, flings himself onto Taekwoon.

 _He's warm_ , is Taekwoon's first thought, and then he chastises himself. Of course Jaehwan would be warm. He's alive and warm and breathing (unlike Jack), so him being warm is natural. But his warmth is nice in Taekwoon's arms, and whereas ordinarily he'd try and escape the contact he just wraps both arms around Jaehwan and holds him close instead, trying to ignore the way his heart is racing. Stupid, stupid. He'd vowed never to let this crush rear its head again, but old habits die hard. "Hush," he whispers, rubbing circles on Jaehwan's back and wishing he could vocalise the traitorous thoughts running through his head.

But then Jaehwan plants a hand on Taekwoon's thigh to push himself up, and then their faces are perilously close together, and then Taekwoon breathes out as Jaehwan breathes in and he feels his heart skip a beat. "Jaehwan," he says, but he doesn't really go any further because Jaehwan blinks and he's struck by the beauty of the tears weighing heavy on his eyelashes. He swallows, reorients, finds himself again. Tries to ignore the fact that he's getting hard. Fails. "It's just a movie."

"I know," Jaehwan whispers, and then leans forward and kisses Taekwoon.

That statement and the kiss have nothing in common, but Taekwoon's too busy being mesmerised by the feel of Jaehwan's lips to care. They feel just as soft as they look, and he slides a hand in Jaehwan's hair to deepen the kiss, unable to stop himself. It's hot and it's wet and it's everything he's ever wanted, and by the time he pulls back he's panting and his heart is racing out of his skin. Jaehwan's looking at him like he's never seen him before, and Taekwoon's sure he looks the same. "Wow," Taekwoon breathes.

"Wow," Jaehwan echoes.

They don't say anything more. Jaehwan lays back down on the sofa, but this time he puts his head in Taekwoon's lap, and fishes around for Taekwoon's hand to pull it close. They watch the rest of the movie like that, not speaking, not needing to; Taekwoon strokes Jaehwan's head, and Jaehwan hums happily, and Taekwoon knows that this—despite Rose bobbing around in the ocean like a freezing cork—is what happiness is.


	22. luck; flashing

At first, Taekwoon thinks it’s a mistake.

Sanghyuk usually wears oversized t-shirts to dance practice, so Taekwoon doesn’t give this one a second glance; it’s blue and striped and hangs off him like a sheet, from what he can discern from his peripheral. It’s not until they run through the new choreography for the first time—well, for _their_ first time; Hakyeon’s been in here practicing it for days—that he realises what’s off about it. It’s shorter than the ones he usually wears, which means that when he raises his arms over his head, as part of the choreography calls for, it rides up.

Ah, fuck.

“Taekwoon,” Hakyeon says, catching his eyes in the mirror. His gaze is serious, but with a hint of concern toying at his features. “You okay?”

A glimpse of Sanghyuk’s stomach should not have him this nervous—enough for Hakyeon to look concerned—but he swallows and his mouth is dry, so nods instead. “Yeah.”

“From the top, then.”

Again. The music starts. The shirt rides up. Sanghyuk’s eyes are on himself as he tries to get the choreo down as best he can, but all Taekwoon can stare at is the strip of flesh exposed when he raises both arms above his head. He knows it’s ridiculous—and not least because he’s seen Sanghyuk’s bare body countless times over the years—but he can’t help the flush that creeps up his chest, his neck. At least he can blame it on the exertion if anyone asks, but they don’t, too lost in their own world. Hakyeon’s the only one who seems to notice, and Taekwoon catches his raised eyebrow, a wordless question, but doesn’t say a word.

Again. The music starts. The shirt rides up. Taekwoon trips over his own feet and goes spilling to the floor—not unusual for Jaehwan (and sometimes Hongbin), but he rarely struggles like this, so the others all stare as they continue to dance half-heartedly. In the end it’s Sanghyuk who takes advantage of a choreographed twirl to grab Taekwoon by the arm and haul him upright. “You okay, hyung?” he asks, voice dripping with innocent concern—but his eyes are twinkling, and Taekwoon’s blood turns to ice. He knows.

“Fine,” Taekwoon replies curtly, shrugging his arm free of Sanghyuk’s grasp and trying to join in with the others.

Again. The music starts. The shirt rides up. Taekwoon wants to scream but settles for throwing himself into the choreography so violently Hakyeon has to tell him to wind it back, something he usually reserves for Wonshik or Sanghyuk. From over his shoulder, Sanghyuk grins, and Taekwoon glowers.

Again. The music starts. The shirt rides up. Taekwoon takes advantage of the move and lifts his own shirt. Sanghyuk missteps and doesn’t catch up for the rest of the choreo, his ears turning flaming red.

Again—oh. “Break,” Hakyeon calls, panting and covered in sweat. “Meet here in ten.”

The rest of them file out, chatting away about inane things, leaving Sanghyuk and Taekwoon alone in a room dripping with tension, chests heaving, agony and lust burning through their blood.


	23. wontaek; confessing a fetish

They are two clichés, drunk and with spinning heads trying to make sense of reality and how they got here: Wonshik pressed up against a wall with Taekwoon’s tongue in his mouth. Not that he minds, or anything. It’s just—how?

“I want you,” Taekwoon breathes, and Wonshik shivers. The sound of his voice, undulating with tones that he’s never heard before—because he’s never ever had cause to hear what Taekwoon sounds like when he gets turned on—is doing strange things to his heart. He’s not sure it can take the strain.

“Well,” he says, trying for suave and utterly failing, “what are you waiting f—fuck!”

Taekwoon’s hand has drifted underneath his shirt to circle around his nipple, and when he finds the barbell through Wonshik’s nipple he freezes, but the damage is done. “What the fuck? When did you get this done?”

“Six months ago,” Wonshik mumbles, and tries to move backwards before remembering that he’s actually still up against a wall. His studio wall, actually. “Could you—just—”

But Taekwoon, shrewd even with how drunk he is, narrows his eyes and rolls his fingers over the barbell once more. The reaction is instant. Wonshik wouldn’t be able to hold it back even if he was sober. He gasps and his eyes flutter shut and electricity goes straight from his nipple to his dick—fuck, fuck, no, this is too good, he can’t handle this. “Taekwoon,” he says, knowing he sounds like he’s on the verge of begging.

“What is it with this?” Taekwoon asks, and then tugs ever-so-gently on the barbell. Wonshik nearly explodes off the wall. “Oh my god, what—is this your kink or something?”

“No,” Wonshik gasps, even though he’s about a minute away from coming untouched in his jeans just from this stimulation, knowing that it’s a lie, knowing that Taekwoon knows it’s a lie. “Please just—touch me, God—”

Taekwoon grins and hikes up Wonshik’s shirt so it’s around his armpits, and then before Wonshik can even fathom what he’s doing, bends down and takes Wonshik’s nipple in his mouth, his tongue playing with the barbell, his other hand gripping onto the flesh of Wonshik’s waist.

He nearly blacks out as he comes, unable to stop himself, his hands falling on Taekwoon’s shoulders and digging in just so he stays upright. Taekwoon doesn’t relent, though; he keeps lapping at Wonshik’s nipple as aftershocks run through him, making him shudder, and only pulls away when Wonshik is a thoroughly spent mess. Taekwoon takes him all in, a sardonic smile on his face; Wonshik loathes and loves him so. “Liar,” he says, and Wonshik does not even have the gall to be embarrassed.


	24. neo; moaning the other's name

“Hakyeon—”

Taekwoon’s voice is whisper-quiet, ringed by desperation; he’s at his most beautiful like this, spread out on the bed with one hand working over his own cock, face screwed up with pleasure and embarrassment. Hakyeon doesn’t say anything, though, just says quiet, lets him work himself up. It’s better that way.

“Touch me— _please_ —”

This last word comes out breathy, and when Taekwoon opens his eyes Hakyeon’s nearly blown away by the desire coming from him. It’s a force to be reckoned with the likes of which he’s never seen before, and even though his fingers twitch on his thighs—both with the urge to touch himself and the urge to touch Taekwoon—he resists and sits still. “No,” he says, just to watch Taekwoon writhe. “You haven’t been good.”

Taekwoon sobs and closes his eyes again, and Hakyeon smiles to himself.

It’s better this way.


	25. kenvi; lapdance

“You’re drunk.”

Wonshik doesn’t even know why he’s bothering to say this when he’s drunk, too; it’s not like it matters. But Jaehwan drunk is something special. He’s touchier than usual, softer, always sticking his fingers in his mouth like he has an oral fixation—Wonshik _wishes_ —and blinking widely at whoever speaks to him like he isn’t even sure how to listen anymore. But that’s fine. Wonshik can cope with that. What he can’t cope with, however, is Jaehwan suddenly deciding he was a stripper in a previous life and getting up off the floor to start dancing. It’s like the way Hakyeon dances, but whereas Hakyeon is sensuality, this is just sexuality. It’s unbearable.

“So’re you,” Jaehwan slurs, bending over like he’s dropped something, his eyes narrowed as he comes back up, slowly. “Eyes up here.”

“How am I meant to keep my eyes on your face when you’re—shit,” Wonshik blurts, because Jaehwan’s suddenly slid onto his lap, gyrating slowly. “What’re you doing?”

Jaehwan snorts, burying one hand in Wonshik’s hair to pull it. “Nothing.”

“This isn’t _nothing_ ,” Wonshik hisses, aware his chest is heaving but not caring in the slightest. “This is—fuck.”

“Touch me,” Jaehwan purrs, pulling off his shirt, and Wonshik, suddenly unable and unwilling to say no, does.


	26. navi; sexting

22:04  
w: i’m horny

22:38  
w: sorry that was sanghyuk he stole my phone  
w: it’s not a lie tho

22:41  
h: when are you not horny, that’s the real question

22:43  
w: is it a crime that my stupid sexy boyfriend turns me on?

22:46  
h: stupid sexy flanders  
h: but thank you that's flattering

22:48  
w: dont bring simpsons references into our sexting

22:50  
h: this is sexting? I haven't even got a dick pic

22:58  
w: [image]

23:02  
h: KIM WONSHIK  
h: good lord  
h: did you really get yourself hard in the club bathroom to take that  
h: i mean i won't lie it's nice but like  
h: wow

23:04  
w: i was already hard remember  
w: pls just tell me what youre gonna do to me later so i can get off

23:05  
h: what!! no  
h: i'm not going to encourage public masturbation

23:06  
w: it's not public no one can see me  
w: are you hard, hyung?

23:07  
h: hngnjg yes

23:08  
w: well? what are you doing about it?

23:10  
h: i hate you  
h: i want to fuck you

23:10  
w: stop being an old man and be explicit goddamn it

23:13  
h: i'm going to push you up against the wall the moment you get home and finger you so fucking hard you'll be begging for me to fuck you. but i won't, bc i know you love it when i do that. i'll let you stand there aching and hard not able to touch yourself as i just watch. you'll start trembling, bc you always do. when i fuck you i won't let you touch your cock, you'll just have to be fucked and come untouched, begging for more until you're hoarse  
h: how's that? c:

23:23  
w: ...wow  
w: thanks hyung  
w: i'm leaving now, see you soon

23:24  
h: see you soon xx


	27. nbin; stripping off

Hakyeon’s not usually one for stripping the moment they get back to the dorm—he leaves that to Jaehwan and Sanghyuk, who have no qualms about walking around naked (and in fact they’ve been doing it for so long now that it’s become commonplace). But it’s a stupidly, disgustingly hot day, and they’ve all sweated through their shirts, so as they walk through the threshold Hakyeon reaches down, grabs the hem of his shirt, and pulls it cleanly up and over his head.

He doesn’t mean it to be sexual, Hongbin knows. But how does that help him when every single thing Hakyeon does sets him on fire from the inside out? He can hear the others pulling off their own shirts behind him, but he only has eyes for Hakyeon. When he steps into his bedroom Hongbin follows, pushing the door shut behind him with his foot before advancing on Hakyeon, who turns like he was expecting this. And honestly, he probably was; Hongbin’s nothing if not predictable for his lust for Hakyeon.

“Hongbin,” Hakyeon sighs softly as Hongbin backs him up against the wall, kissing his neck, his collarbones, not caring that they’re both sweaty. “Hongbin, Hongbin, Hongbin…”

As long as he’s got Hakyeon in his arms, saying his name like that, Hongbin thinks he can do anything.


	28. neovi; pinning against a wall

Taekwoon’s struggling, but only because it feels good, _too_ good. There’s a safeword for if he feels genuinely trapped, but right now the only thing he feels is pleasure, reverbing through his body, setting his nerve endings alight and making his brain turn to mush. And it feels good to push back a little, to resist and to know that whatever he does they won’t let him go. Hakyeon’s on his left and Wonshik is on his right, the both of them pressing him into the wall even as he strains to be released. Someone’s got a hand on his cock, another has a thigh between his legs, and the fact that he can’t even tell who is touching him where just makes him feel like he’s going even more deliciously insane.

“Hakyeon,” he pants, turning his head so his nose brushes Hakyeon’s hair, his cheek. “Kiss me, kiss me please—”

Hakyeon snorts, but it’s not a snort of derision, and then his lips are on Taekwoon’s for the briefest of seconds before he readjusts Taekwoon’s blindfold. “I don’t think you’ve been very good, Taekwoon,” he murmurs.

 _God_ —Taekwoon shudders and Wonshik, from his right, chuckles throatily. “I have,” he says, aware it sounds thin even to his own ears, because if Wonshik keeps working his cock like that he’s going to come and they haven’t given him permission yet so he can’t. “Hakyeon, please, please.”

But Hakyeon just laughs and kisses him on the shoulder instead, and as he lets his head fall back against the wall, giving into the pleasure, he can’t help but smile.


	29. haken; love bites

“Hyung.”

Instead of responding, Hakyeon mumbles a soft noise into the skin of Jaehwan’s neck, over his pulse point, and they both shudder in sync. Jaehwan knows what he wants, but he can’t quite articulate it—not, at least, until Hakyeon flattens his tongue there, and the heat of his flesh draws the words out of Jaehwan before he can stop them. “Bite me,” he gasps, and Hakyeon pauses.

“What do you mean?” he asks, voice tilting up at the end of the sentence, eyes bright with curiousity because he has clued into the fact that Jaehwan just doesn’t mean bite me. Of course. He should have known better than to expect Hakyeon to read between the lines.

“I mean— _bite_ me,” he replies with emphasis, gesturing furiously to his neck. When Hakyeon doesn’t move, he sighs. “I want to,” he looks away, “I want to be… bruised.”

Hakyeon touches Jaehwan’s neck, pressing his thumb gently into the side of it, and raises an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

He’s not asking because he doubts what Jaehwan wants. He’s asking because walking around with splotches of blooming purple and blue marks is not a good look in their line of work, but at this point, Jaehwan couldn’t care less. He wants to look in the mirror tomorrow and see evidence of all they’ve done, wants to press his fingers into the marks and make himself hurt, because then he’ll feel the pleasure, too. He lets all this bleed through onto his face, and without saying another word, Hakyeon leans forward to tangle one hand in Jaehwan’s hair, pulling his head back gently.

The feel of lips and tongue on his neck, hot and wet and forbidden, shocks him to his core.


End file.
